Fear
by SvuDayDreamer
Summary: Elliot, please take me home. I just want to go home," She sobbed into his chest, death grip on his shirt. "Olivia, sweetheart, you are home. We're in your room." This caused her to cry harder, in turn, a silent tear slid down Elliots face.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story jumps right into the action because I suck at set ups. Read Review Enjoy! The first paragraph will get you caught up on everything. Oh and I think its going to be E/O, if I'm going to do this story... Why not go the whole chiche?**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, but we all knew that already didn't we?**

"Calm down Elliot, we'll get her back," Elliot heard his captain say. But Elliot was too pissed to think straight. Olivia had been kidnapped and it was all his fault. They were on on the job, chasing after a perp. Olivia was ahead of him. He knew this case was getting to her, he should have made her listen when the captain suggested she stay on desk til the case was over. The man was obsessed with Olivia. He had a whole room dedicated to her. With pictures and captions like 'Soon my dear.' Everyone knew he was fixed on her. She went home one night to shower and her whole apartment was torn apart. Her 30 year old neighbors body, was found dead in Olivia's bed. She went back to work and then a few minutes later they got a lead. That's when they went to his hideout, the guy ran. And that's when this whole mishap started. Little did Elliot and Olivia know, he had back-up. Olivia was a good 50 ft in front of Elliot, when a white van pulled in front of her and dragged her in. But not without a fight. There was two guys and she punched one square in the nose. The other had a gun. Elliot was yelling and trying to help he was a foot away from grabbing her when the man with the gun turned it on her and said, "Come any closer and I kill the bitch." This made Elliot stop and the other man hit Olivia in the head with a crowbar. They swung around the back and picked up Johnathan Peters. Elliot being shocked by this was too slow to react. By the time he started shooting at the van, it was too far away to do any good.

He was now back and the prescient. He had been yelling at his captain. But not because he was mad at him, but because he was mad at himself. Its his fault he lost her, and he's going to make damn sure he gets her back.

"Elliot! Are you listening to me?" Don Creagen said, "We're going to get her back, she's going to be fine."

"You know Olivia, she's a fighter," Fin said.

This brought no comfort to Elliot, in fact, he got even angrier. "I know that! But in this case that's just going to hurt her! There are three of them, that we know of! You saw what happened to Marissa Ryans when she tried to fight back!"

Everyone was silent, no one wanted to say the wrong thing to get him even more upset. The only person that could handle an out-of-control Elliot was Olivia. And even she was having trouble with that lately.

Don was the first to speak up "Elliot, if you don't get your emotions in check, you will leave me no choice but to throw you off this case."

"Capt-"

"I don't want to do that. You are on of our star detectives and I believe that you will do your damn hardest to find Olivia. But you are about to leave me no choice. Now go up to the crib and take a few minutes to calm down."

Elliot merely nodded and went upstairs.

"Okay everybody listen up!" The captain yelled to get everybody's attention, the room went silent.

"This guy has escalated. He has one of our own and God knows what he might do to her. We know how much he hates strong women. I need everyone working on this..."

By the time Don finished his orders, Elliot came downstairs looking calmer, but still not calm.

"What's this?" Elliot asked Munch, indicating the package on his desk.

"I don't know. The delivery guy asked for a signature and Creagen signed it. Who's it from?"

"All it says is '007'. How original," He mumbled. Elliot turned over the package and unwrapped it. Inside were pictures and a letter.

"Captain!" He yelled, causing Don to come out of his office.

"What?"

"You need to come have a look at this," Elliot said handing him the pictures.

They were pictures of Olivia, she was cuffed to a bed, still fully clothed and blindfolded. But her body looked limp and Elliot couldn't see any bruises, so he figured she was still unconscious. The letter read;

_My, my, my. What a pretty detective I've got.  
I bet your stressed over her. I know I would be.  
Poor Olivia, this could have been helped.  
If only her partner were just a little quicker  
Well, she has not waken up yet, but when she does. I think I'll have a little fun.  
Your going to run out of time, you know.  
I'm going to have your precious little detective and will dispose of her at my wiil.  
You'll never find me.  
But, Good Luck.  
She's going to need it._

"I swear to God, If that bastard lays a hand on her, I'll kill him," Elliot said.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Fin, Munch! Go to find the guy that delivered this. See if we can get anything."

After they left, Elliot turned to Don.

"They're not going to get anything, This guy is good. He had his sights set on Olivia for a while. He's not going to give her up with some stupid mistake," He said anger wasn't in his voice anymore. He sounded sad, helpless almost.

"Stay positive, we're going to get him." Don said, then walked back into his office.

**XxFearxX**

Olivia woke up and all she could see was darkness. Her head hurt really bad. She tried to move but was caught by something holding her wrists. It took her a second to realize she was cuffed. Then she could feel the presence of someone. Someone reached up and removed the blindfold from her eyes.

"Hello detective."

"What do you want?"

"Oh, I think you know what I want," He leans over and uncuffs her left hand.

She punched him right in the face and his nose started to bleed.

"You bitch," He seethed. He pulled his hand back to punch her, but she kicked him. She tried to pull on the cuffs, attempting to break away but getting no where. She was so focused on the cuffs that she momentarily forgot about him. But a moment was all he needed he got on top of her and she thrashed and squirmed all she could. But there was no use she couldn't escape him. He was pulling at her jeans and she felt him unbutton them, then unzip and soon they were by her knees. He gets up off her to pull her pants all the way down. She tries to take this as an opportunity, but its no use. He has torn of her pants and ripped her shirt now she lay in only a bra and underwear. He takes a picture, than proceeds to what he was doing before. She refuses to give in, she tries on last time to get him off, but he is stronger.

"Scream," He whisprers in his ear, his hands in her underwear. She rufuses to give him what he wants. So he pulls down her underwear.

"I said Scream!" Again she refuses. So he moves his hands to her thighs, forcing her legs apart and thrusting himself inside her, hard. This causes a small whimper to escape from her mouth, and she hates herself for it. A sickening smile comes across his face at her pain.

**Review please! I really want to get 100 reviews on this story. Obviously not for one chapter, but still. Please review I want to know how I'm doing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all my reviewers, keep it up. They really make me happy! (: And if your new to the story please review!**

He raped her. She was pissed, confused, hurt, sad, and she felt more lonely now then she had ever before. She wanted Elliot. Hell, she'd take anybody. Just someone to rush in and save her from this hell. She doesn't know how long its been. It feels like its been at least 12 hours, when its probably only been two. She wants to go home, she wants to go home now.

The door swings back open, and two men are standing in the doorway.

Olivia let out a long breath, that came out louder than she intended it to.

"You don't sound to happy to see us," Johnathan pointed out, "Matt! Tie her up!"

The man did as he was told, Olivia was about to strike him when Johnathan's voice stopped her. "You even think about trying to pull a stunt like what you tried earlier you gonna pay twice as hard."

Olivia weighed her options, she could try to take the both of them, even though they would probably take her out and then beat her up. So she sat there and let him tie her up.

"Good Girl," Matt said in her face.

She spit on him, bad idea. He punched her in the stomach so hard, she could have sworn that his fist hit the wall on the other side. She doubled over in pain, trying to catch her breath. Johnathan, being the ass that he is, took this as an opening and pounced. He threw her onto the floor and they both started kicking the crap out of her.

The pain was ripping through her sides, she could hear her ribs being cracked. She finally begged them to stop, "Stop! Please! I'll do what you want!"

They stopped. Johnathan got down to her level. "Are you going to be a good girl?" He asked.

Olivia nodded.

"Say it," He pressed.

Olivia swallowed hard, "I going to be a good girl," she gritted out through her teeth. God, how she wanted to kick his ass. But if she even tried to move the pain would come shooting through her body, sending her straight to the ground.

"Good," He said, then they walked out, "We'll be back!" He shouted back, then slammed the door.

Olivia closed her eyes, and welcomed the darkness that awaited her.

**(: (: (: (:**

The captain sits in his office. All day and no leads as to where Olivia might be. But he can't show any signs of weakness in front of his detectives. He knows it looks as if he doesn't care. But that's not the case, that's not it at all. He needs to be the sane one, he has to be the rock of this unit. The Brass would frown upon all of them falling apart at the seams.

But he felt like he was going to. He was scared. Scared for her, mostly. He knows that Olivia is the kind of person that doesn't take shit from anybody. But that kind of attitude will get her in trouble with Johnathan Peters. He's afraid of losing her. What if Peters hurts her so bad... she can't bounce back? Olivia's the kind of person that hold everything in. She's like a rubber-band, she holds it all in, things that make her 'stretch'. And the more and more she holds, the closer she comes to snapping. He just hopes, this won't make her snap. He doesn't want to lose her, not just as his detective. But as her, herself. He doesn't want her to lose herself. To go into the world of trauma and never come back.

This would normally be one of the times that he would turn to a bottle of Whiskey. But he's stronger than that now. So he gets up and walks back out to the squad-room.

"Anything?" He asks his detectives. All of them look up and shake their heads.

Don was about to turn back into his office when Elliot's phone rang.

"Stabler... Uh-huh. Yeah, okay. Be there in a few."

"Who was that?" Munch asked.

"There was a body found in Central Park," Elliot reported.

Everyone's eyes widened. It took him a moment to realize what they thought he meant.

"No! It's not Olivia," He said quickly.

"Oh thank God," Fin said with relief.

"No, it's a male."

"Was he raped?" Don asked.

"No."

"Then why did they call us?" John asked.

"If you guys would let me finish a sentence I would tell you," He paused before continuing, "The body found had a note attached. The officer said that it was in relation to the case we are working now."

They all shot each other some confused looks then left.

**Crime Scene**

"What we got?" Elliot asked the uniform, hoping this guy made a mistake and would lead them to Olivia.

"Male was dumped over there in the bushes. He was shot once in the gut and the other in the head. There was a note left on the body that said to give to Special Victims," The uniform handed them the note.

_This is a present for Special Victims;  
Your dear Olivia is fun, I think I'll keep her a while longer.  
This man was no more use to me.  
So I disposed of him.  
Sad too, he was a good guy.  
Have fun telling his pregnant wife.  
If you want the background story...  
I payed him 1,000 dollars to take the bitch.  
Well, now she is mine.  
And so is the money,  
Oh what could I buy with 1,000 cash.  
Well let's just say, Olivia and I are going to have some fun._

"There were pictures found also," The uniform said, handing them an envelope.

Elliot snatched it out of his hands before anyone else got the chance to.

"Oh my God," He breathed out, causing the others to look over his shoulder.

They were pictures of Olivia, she was only wearing her bra and underwear. There was a bruise forming across her stomach and her lip was split.

Elliot had to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill.

Don put a comforting hand on his shoulder, knowing how much this effected him. "We're going to get her,"

"Okay, so where do we go from here?" Fin said trying to change the mood.

"We see of this guy really has a pregnant wife, and if so, tell her we are sorry for her loss, then we see where it goes from there," Don said.

They turned to leave,thinking about what could be happening to their fellow detective. But none could even fathom what she was going through.

**Olivia Olivia Olivia Olivia Olivia Olivia Olivia**

"Please, please, please don't," Olivia kept repeating over and over again. At this point that's all she could say. She again, made the mistake of trying to fight back and she was paying for it.

"No, no, no. I said I was sorry. Please stop. Let me rest," She pleaded to Johnathan.

"There will be plenty of time for that later, Baby," He said.

Hot tears streamed down her face, as he continued to undress her. She was expecting him to just get on top of her, but instead, he pulled her up and pushed her against the wall. There was metal plaques against it, will a loop on each with a rope through it. He tied her there, leaving her on her tip-toes. He raped her against the wall, and would pull on her her, adding extra pain to the already red wrists from the handcuffs.

She wanted to stop crying, but she couldn't. She tried to think of somewhere else to be, but the only place she could think of was with Elliot. She needed him, really, really needed him. And she hated the fact that the had to let it come to this to realize that.

**Okay so I know that was a little short too, but I had to give you something! It might be a while before I get to update again. Monday-Friday I will have  
NO COMPUTER! So please review, giving me plenty of reasons to update A.S.A.P! Haha, but seriously, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my God, Thank you to all you reviewers. Please keep it up!! Here's the next chapter!  
A/N: In this chapter, I'm using Elliot's priest. But I forgot his name... So its Father Michaels. (: Enjoy! That's a command! ;)  
OH & I know that the past two chapters have been a little... morbid? I guess,... That will get a little better... maybe.**

"Elliot, Go home now!" Don was yelling.

Elliot Stabler was having a meltdown. He threw a chair, luckily not hitting anyone or breaking anything. He was becoming frustrated, he wanted to find Olivia so bad, he couldn't stand it.

"I don't want to go home, I don't need to, I'm fine."

"You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here. Just go somewhere for a couple of hours and cool it," Don said calmly.

Elliot shot him a glare then left, but he didn't know where to go. He knew he had to calm down, because he needed to be out there helping them find Olivia. He couldn't go home, because then he would be left alone to think about what might be happening to her. So where to go?

**(Elliot's Church)**

"Hello Elliot! I haven't seen you in a while. How's it going?" Father Michaels said.

"Things aren't so great," He replied honestly.

"Oh. Well whats wrong?" He asked, motioning Elliot to sit with him.

"Well, where do you want me to start?"

Father Michaels gave him a confused look, so Elliot continued.

"Everything was going really good. And then it all fell apart."

"How's that?"

"Kathy and I started getting into a lot of fights. Pretty soon she just threw me out. So now I'm in my own apartment again. The divorce papers went through a couple days ago, actually the same day..." He stopped.

"The same day what, Elliot?"

"You remember me talking about Olivia?"

"Yes. How could I forget, she seems to be your favorite topic, besides your kids."

"She's been kidnapped by a rapist that has had his sights on her for a while now. He finally acted on them, the same day the divorce papers went through," He paused for a while, leaving them both to sit in silence.

"Is God punishing me for getting a divorce? I couldn't help that. Things were not working out, it was for the best. Why did this have to happen? Especially to Olivia."

He sighed, he wanted her back safely, and he prayed all the time for there to be a miracle that she would just walk away from all this perfectly fine, but he knew she wouldn't, and he had the pictures to prove it.

Father Michael's words brought him back from his thoughts, "Elliot, I'm really sorry that you couldn't work it out with Kathy and the kids. And I'm really sorry for whats going on with Olivia. I don't know why this has happened to her, or you, all I know is that God has a plan for everything."

Elliot was about to say something else, when his phone interrupted him. He held up his index finger indicating him to to hold on.

"Stabler... really? Yeah, yeah... I promise, I'll meet you there," He said then hung up the phone, "I gotta go. They think they found Olivia," With that said, he ran out of the church and to his car.

**Abandon warehouse in a place that I do not know of.**

He drove to an abandon warehouse. When he pulled up there was flashing lights everywhere, his heart was beating so fast. He kept hoping, praying that she was here. He wanted to get her out of this hell.

The S.W.A.T surrounded the place then busted in the doors, he heard two gun shots and took that as a cue to rush in. He ran into the place and followed the commotion to a back room.

He busted inside to see Johnathan Peters and another man on the floor, dead. But he didn't see Olivia.

"You guys see anyone else?" He asked the men, they all shook their heads, causing Elliot's heart to drop. He ran around the house, calling her name.

She was in the closet of the room where the men were shot. Could it really have been Elliot? Is he here? She was scared to open the door, but then she heard him calling her name. So got up and opened the closet door, causing a couple men to jump. God, it hurt so bad to be walking, hell to be moving, but she had to see Elliot. She got as far as the doorway then leaned on it waiting for him to make his rounds this way again.

"Oliv-" He was stopped by the site of her, she was wearing what looked like a men's tee-shirt and underwear. That's it. She was bruises all over the place and there was dry blood on the shirt. He finally snapped out of it and ran over to her.

She was looking down at the ground, she looked so hurt and vulnerable. She was about to fall to the floor, but Elliot caught her, then lifted her up all the way so that she was in his arms, and her arms were around his neck. But she still wouldn't look at him. He began to walk slowly to the door, he would have gone faster but he didn't want to jostle her, and cause her pain. As he was walking he talked to her,

"Olivia? Olivia sweetheart, look at me," He said softly.

Slowly and cautiously she looked up at him.

"You okay?" Where's it hurt?" He said, he knew it sounded like he was talking to a child,but she didn't seem to mind.

She relaxed a little more in his arms, "It hurts everywhere," She replied so quietly, Elliot barley hear her.

He was now outside, and halfway to the ambulance. Don, Fin, Munch, and other people were standing there amazed and horrified at the sight before them.

Elliot looked down at Olivia, and it seemed as if she was fighting off sleep, he quickened his pace a little faster. When he got into the ambulance he laid her down on the stretcher and she grabbed onto him tightly.

"Stay," She said evenly.

He looked up at a paramedic, who shook his head, "Sorry sir, you can't come. You can follow the ambulance," He said.

"Olivia, I will be there when you wake up. Don't worry."

A tear slid down her face but she merely nodded. The ambulance door closed and Elliot rushed to his car, ignoring all the looks from people.

**Yeah, yeah. I know its short. But you're lucky! Because this is the last one! ... Of the week. Sorry, But no computer means I won't be able to check my e-mail or reviews. So please! When I get it back, let me open up my laptop and see 20 reviews! Ha, ha Please? I want to know what you all thought.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait, I cheated and went on my phone to read my e-mail, and was very pleased to see that there we plenty of good reviews! So here's the next chapter that took forever to come.**

As soon as Elliot came into the hospital there was a huge commotion. There were nurses and doctors running to one room, and the patient was yelling at them.

The patient was Olivia.

"I want to go home!" She yelled at the doctor.

"Miss you can't. That's a very bad idea. You can't even walk."

"I can too! You just won't let me. If you would just-"

The nurse stuck a needle in her arm, that's only been the third time someone did that, they were trying to sedate her. Keyword being _trying._

"Miss Benson, please just lay down. You're not going anywhere," The Doctor said.

"Olivia!"

That voice made her stop. She completely froze.

"Elliot," She finally breathed out.

"Yeah," He said moving closer. He turned to the doctors, "I got this from here," He said and they all turned to leave.

Once they were gone, he looked back at Olivia and she looked down.

"Wanna tell me what that was about?"

"I don't want to stay here."

"Olivia, you don't have a choice. You have to stay here. While you were busy yelling, I was talking to your doctor. To the extent of your injuries, your not leaving for a few weeks."

"A few weeks! Elliot, no. I'm not staying here more than a day, less, if I can help it."

"Well you can't. Besides, they've drugged you up now. So you might as well lay down and go to sleep."

"I don't want to sleep," She said quietly.

He sighed, "Why not?"

"Because," She replied, her voice cracking.

He reached out and grabbed her hand, "Olivia, I promise,nothing is going to happen to you. I won't let it."

"I know, I know, It's just..." She trailed off.

"Liv, look at me. Nothing is going to happen. I am going to be right here all night. It's okay to be scared.."

"I am not scared Stabler," She said with force.

He picked up on the fact that she would never admit to a weakness and that it makes her angry that he would think that she would.

"I know,"He said gently.

She relaxed and laid back a little. He could see that the anesthesia was working, but she was trying to fight off sleep.

"It's okay,I'm right here. I'll be right here when you wake up."

She nodded then dozed off to sleep.

A few minutes later, Don, Fin, and John walked in the room.

"How is she?" Don asked.

"The doctor said she was very agitated, yelling at them demanding that she go home," Fin added.

"She's okay now, but she'll probably be arguing again in the morning."

The men simply nodded.

"Well we better get going. I'll come back tomorrow when she's awake," Don said.

"Me too," John said.

"Same here," Fin added.

They all walked up to the bed, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

Elliot leaned back in the uncomfortable chair and drifted off to sleep.

**Next Morning**

Elliot woke up and looked at the bed to find it empty.

"Olivia!" He called out in a panic.

"Calm down, I'm right here," She said stepping out of the bathroom.

"I thought you couldn't walk."

"No. They said I couldn't walk. I'm fine."

"Olivia, when I found you, you couldn't stand. And why are you in hospital scrubs instead of your gown?"

"That was only because It was still fresh, and I'm in scrubs because I wasn't going to wear the clothes I was brought in," She said simply.

"You're not going anywhere," He said moving towards her.

She backed away, "I already went through this with you. I don't want to stay here."

He moved closer, "Olivia, you need to take it easy. Please just stay?"

She backed again, backing into the wall, "No, I promise I will take it easy. I'll stay in bed for the week I was supposed to stay in the hospital. Please, just let me go."

He sighed heavily, but before he could say anything a doctor came in with paperwork on a clipboard.

"Miss Benson, I strongly advise you not to do this. You really should be kept under medical supervision."

"Yeah, um, where do I sign?"

The doctor pointed to the line and she placed her signature.

"Okay but you need someone to watch after you. That's a must."

She let out an impatient breath, then looked at Elliot.

Elliot was thinking of saying no, because she was being stubborn and insisted on leaving, but he couldn't do that to her.

"I'll be taking care of her," He said to the doctor.

"Okay, I'm going to need your signature too, to confirm that. And I will need to give you some medication."

Elliot signed the papers then looked back at Olivia, who was just standing there waiting.

"Here are some pain-killers. I suggest she uses them, in moderation of course."

"Of course doctor. I have it all under control."

The doctor looked over at Olivia, "Yeah well, good luck. I have a feeling you're going to need it."

Elliot chuckled slightly, and the doctor left. Elliot looked back up at Olivia, and she looked away.

"Come on. Let's get you out of here," He said, grabbing her elbow gently to get her to move, then moved his hand to her lower back to guide her out.

The car ride was comfortably silent. Elliot pulled up to her apartment and looked over at Olivia, she had made no move to get out.

"Liv?" He said, snapping her out of her momentary trance."You okay?"

"Yeah,"She said, but still making no effort to leave.

"You sure?" He pressed.

"Yeah, um. Shouldn't we go to your apartment? You said you'd be staying with me for a couple weeks. You should get some stuff to bring over."

"Yeah, I guess. You don't want to go to sleep or just calm down for a while."

"No, that's okay. Let's go."

Elliot merely nodded and started the engine up again.

They drove to Elliot's place and he packed a duffel bag as quickly as possible. While he did that Olivia just sat on his bed. She was in so much pain, but she couldn't let Elliot know, because then, he might try to take her back to the hospital. But oh God, it hurts.

"Ready?" Elliot's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah," She said standing up, but she stood too quick and pain shot through her body, she successfully stifled her whimper but a flash of pain spread across her face that did not go unnoticed by Elliot.

"You're in pain aren't you?"

"No, I-"

"Don't bother lying to me. I know when your lying. This was all just a tough act to get you out of the hospital."

She just looked down, she was too tired to argue with him.

Apparently Elliot didn't want to argue either, or at least not yet. He walked out of his room and to the door, leaving Olivia to catch up for herself. She did, and got in the car. She was afraid that he would take her back to the hospital, but he didn't. They pulled up to her apartment for the second time.

Elliot got out of the car, opened the backseat got his duffel bag, then came around to Olivia's door and opened it for her. He helped her out and guided her to her apartment building.

Olivia groaned when she saw that the elevator was out of order. The last thing she wanted to do was stairs. She only lived on the second floor, but it was going to be a long walk.

Elliot could tell that Olivia was dreading this. He wanted to be mad at her, but he really couldn't. He should have known better then to buy it. He knew the extent of her condition and he still chose to believe that she was alright.

"Hold this for a second, will ya?" He said to her, handing her his duffel bag.

"Sure"

Once she had it in her hands, he scooped her up into his arms, causing her to tense up for a moment.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I could tell that the stairs were going to be a great challenge for you. I'm just helping out. I don't want to make matters worse."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, his duffel bag resting on her stomach. "Thank you," She said, barley above a whisper.

"No problem," He replied and continued to carry her up the stairs.

**I bet you guys would be cute as carrots. Ha ha, I know not the best, but I had to give you something. Please review. (: I enjoy them. And I think next chapter will have the line used in my summary. Maybe..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Please keep it up! I absolutely love them! And sorry it took so long, I've been busy! Really, really sorry!**

When Elliot was up the stairs, and at her apartment door, he looked down at Olivia to find that she was asleep. And he couldn't help but smile a little.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys, he turned them over in his fingers a few times before finding his spare. He moved the hand that was placed under her shoulders and unlocked the door. When he walked in, he tripped and banged his shin on the coffee table.

He stiled the painful moan that was about to come out because he didn't want to wake up Liv. He slowly made his way to the bedroom and placed her on the bed, but she clung to his shirt. When he got her to let go, he went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. When he came back in, she was looking up at him. She had a hysteric look on her face, but it vanished a second later.

"You okay?" He asked walking over to her. When he came close she pulled back a little.

He stepped away, he didn't want to scare her.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I.. I just..." Her voice trailed off.

He nodded slowly, he knew she was far from fine. She was hurting. Physically and emotionally.

"Okay well, I'm going to get changed in the bathroom. I'm sure you want to do the same, so I'll warn you before coming out."

She simply nodded, getting up from the bed and walking over to her drawers.

Noticing that Elliot still had a worried look on his face, she threw him a small smile. He finished getting his clothes and walked into the bathroom.

Olivia's smile faded and she got her things. She grabbed some over-sized sweatpants and a tank top. She realized that the tank-top showed too many bruises so she got a sort of tight long-sleeve shirt.

She was half way through putting on her shirt, it took her a while because her shoulders hurt. There was a knock on the bathroom door.

" 'Livia? I'm coming out. Is that okay?"

"Just one second," She said.

There was a pause.

"Okay," She said, and Elliot appeared through the door, wearing sweatpants and a muscle shirt.

"Hey," He said, trying to keep his distance, not wanting to startle her again.

"I know that it's only 2 o' clock, but I'm exhausted. I just want to sleep."

"Yeah, I'm tired too. I think I'm going to sleep too," With that said he turned to leave, but stopped in the doorway.

"Olivia?" He asked.

She turned around, "Hm?"

"If you need anything, and I mean _anything_ just call my name. I'll be her faster than you can finish saying it.

"Okay, thanks," She said and turned back to get in bed. She pulled back the sheets and got in.

She tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable position. After about a minute of that she just laid there and stared at the celling. And after about a minute of that, she called for Elliot.

"Elliot?" She called, and he was in there in about 0.5 seconds.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern all over his face.

She regretted calling for him. It made her feel weak, like she couldn't do anything without him.

"I.. I just," She took a deep breath before continuing, "I can't sleep," She said looking down.

He walked over to her, "Well, I could sing you a lullaby... but that would give you nightmares," He said with a smile.

She smiled a little, but it faded after a second.

They sat in silence for a while.

"Will you lay with me?" She asked.

Elliot gave her a confused look, only because he couldn't believe that she would want him to. But he hesitated for too long.

"Never mind. Forget I asked," She said quickly sliding back down into the sheets.

"No, no, no. That's okay."

He walked around to the other side of the bed and slid in right next to her.

She leaned into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, she lays there very comfortably and soon she drifts off to sleep.

Elliot looks down at her sleeping and really can't help the smile that creeps across his face. Soon, he too falls into a slumber.

**...**

About 8 hours later, Olivia wakes up screaming.

"NO! No, no, no, no, Please don't. I said I'd be good! Please let me rest! No! No!"

Elliot wakes up and can feel her fighting off an imaginary person.

"Olivia, Olivia," He shakes her trying to wake her.

She snaps out of it with a loud gasp and immediately begins crying. Elliot wraps his arms around her in attempts to console her.

"Elliot please take me home. I just want to go home," She sobbed into his chest, death grip on his shirt. "Olivia, sweetheart, you are home. We're in your room." This caused her to cry harder, in turn, a silent tear slid down Elliot's face.

"No," She persists, "This is not home, this is hell. Please get me out of here, Elliot please! Don't you care? Don't you care that he's hurting me? Please take me home," She sobs.

Elliot is now crying also, "Olivia, you are home. You are safe now. No one can hurt you. Baby, please stop crying. Everything is going to be alright."

She doesn't say anything, but she doesn't stop crying either. Her whole body is shaking with sobs, her knuckles are turning white from the grip she has on him.

After a few minutes her crying subdues a little bit, "He's going to get me. He's going to come back."

"Olivia, no. He's not going to hurt you anymore. Remember? The sniper got to him. He won't be hurting you."

"Yes he will. Elliot, you can't stop him," She says shaking her head.

Then finally Elliot realizes that she is completely delusional. Her nightmare had completely overthrown reality.

"Olivia, I will protect you. He can't get through me," He says, playing along with her thought of him being alive.

"You can't."

"Yes I can. I happen to know that he's afraid of me. As long as I'm with you he can't hurt you," He said.

"You promise?" She asks releasing his shirt.

"Yeah, I promise."

Olivia nods and almost instantaneously falls back asleep.

Elliot let's out a deep breath, glad that all that is over. He thinks that maybe all of that was her just dreaming. She couldn't really be awake and that out of it... could she?

He looked back down at her to find that she looked completely peaceful and it was weird. Good, but weird. One minute screaming and delusional and the next so peaceful. He didn't want a repeat of that. Not only because it was hell on him to see her like that, but also because it must be complete torture to her.

Letting his thoughts overcome him, he falls asleep too.

This time neither are awakened by terrible nightmares.

**So, the beginning was more fluffy and the ending was sort of angst. Well at least comparatively. I know, so sorry for the long wait. I won't wait that long next time. I hope... But I hope you guys don't hate me too badly and you will still review... Please do, I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter. That was written an 1 am (Eastern time) Ha ha (:**


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia woke up the next morning and groggily rubbed her eyes. She looked up and her eyes met with Elliot's crystal blue ones.

"Morning," He said sweetly.

"Morning," She returned.

"How ya feeling?"

"Okay, I guess. My head hurts a little," She lied, her head hurt a lot.

She rested back on Elliot's chest. They laid there in silence for a little bit.

"Oh my God! It hurts a lot," She groaned.

Elliot took that as his cue and got up and grabbed some aspirin and water for her.

"Thanks," She said

When she looked up she saw something she didn't notice before.

"Elliot? Is that blood on your shirt?"

He looked down and shrugged, "Yeah, I suppose it is."

Olivia looked up at him with guilt across her facial features,

"No, no. Don't feel bad, I know you didn't mean to do it. It was an accident," He reassured her.

"How did I manage to do that?" She asked.

"You were holding on to my shirt, I guess your nails went through," He shrugged again.

"You guess? That had to hurt, or sting."

"To be honest I didn't really notice it," He said looking down.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you remember anything about last night?"

She was silent for a minute, "Yeah," She said after a while, "I remember some."

She looked ashamed. Elliot walked over to her and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Hey now, don't be ashamed. It's okay to cry, you know," He said, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer.

She leaned back into his chest, "I'm sorry," She said quietly.

"Don't be, it really didn't hurt."

"That's not what I meant, I mean I'm sorry about that too, but I meant, I'm sorry for being so weak."

"Olivia you're not-"

"Don't tell me I'm not weak, Elliot!" She raised her voice slightly, "I am. I'm supposed to be stronger than this. I shouldn't have to need you."

"Olivia, Olivia look at me."

She did as she was told.

"You are not weak, it's okay to be shaken by... what happened. It's okay to need someone every once in a while."

She sighed and her eyes welled up with tears.

"I hurt you, emotionally... And I'm sorry for that."

"What are you talking about?"

"I remember you crying with me last night."

"Olivia-"

"I hurt you!"

She attempted to pull away from him, but he tightened his grip on her and pulled her to face him.

"Olivia, It kills me to see you hurt. It absolutely kills me to see you hurt to struggling or even upset. That son-of-a-bitch hurt you, I'm glad he's dead, because if those snipers didn't get to him, then I would've been forced to kill him. I hate seeing you vulnerable."

"Why does it bother you?"

"Because I love you," He said quickly.

This left her speechless, she was quiet for so long Elliot had to ask if she was okay.

"You alright?"

She nodded, "Do you really?"

"Yeah, I really do."

She smiled and kisses him, he was surprised at her, but soon deepened the kiss.

After they broke for air, they looked at each other in the eyes. She cuddled up next to him and he kissed the top of her head.

She knew it was going to be a long road, but as long as she had him by her side, it was all going to be okay.

**The End**

**I know it was short, and I made you wait 2 weeks for that, but I had severe writers block, this is why I mostly write one-shots. By the way, please review! (:**


End file.
